Twisted
by lilnate13
Summary: Five years since Drew Buchanan murder Carl Peterson to protect his mother, Destiny Evans. Now he has deal the fact that he's a murder and loss his two best friends. Will Drew will earn Tammy and Lexi trust? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N**_: _Hello! I'm Silas! I did the stories of The Next Generation series and also stories that's mostly related to Matt and Des. Matthew and Destiny has been my favorite OLTL Couple and still is. I've been watching Llanview since 2008. For this story it's all about Matt and Des's son, Drew Buchanan as he was a teenager. Drew has been gone through a lot his teenager years. Drew was blame to murder Carl Peterson who Jeffrey works with and also Alison Perkins's brother. Drew was friends Tammy Evans and Lexi Armstrong since they was little kids. But things change since he murder Carl Peterson._** WHAT HAPPEND TO THEM?** _Find out and you will see!_

**_~Chapter 1~_**

**Five years ago...**

**Drew Buchanan, Tammy Evans and Lexi Armstrong was friends since they was seven. They always hangs around with each other. But stuff happens to them. When Tammy and Lexi was playing outside over Drew's house. They was playing outside as they was waiting on Drew to come out to play. Suddenly they heard a gun shot as the girls was freak out. Drew came out and had blood all over him as he was scared to death and Tammy and Lexi was looking at each other and then look back at him.**

**Five Years Later...**

**Lexi's bedroom.**

_Lexi woke up by having a bad dream about her best friend, Drew Buchanan killed Carl Peterson five years ago. It's terrified for her to deal with her best friend kills someone and now he's in Juelvile. Lexi Marie Armstrong is white. She more like regular girl going to school. Every since Drew murder someone, Lexi and Tammy grew apart and not friends anymore. _

_Lexi's mother, June Armstrong told Lexi to ready for school. Lexi got ready and was wearing boy clothes. Lexi is a tomboy likes boy stuff then girl stuff. Lexi came downstairs and join her mother and her father for some breakfast. Her father named was Officer George Armstrong. He's the commissioner of LlanCharles. As they was eating breakfast, They watch a breaking news about Drew Buchanan is back in LlanCharles._

" OMG! Drew back!" Lexi got excited.

_George told his wife, June to turn up the TV which she did._

" It looks like Drew Buchanan is free from Juelvile and now he's back at LlanCharles with his parents Matthew Buchanan and Destiny Evans." said the reporter.

_It shows that Matthew and Michelle got out the car first as Destiny and Jeffrey got out from the back of the car with Drew as people taking pictures and video record. One lady who is the reporter ask Drew how does it feels being a killer and did you enjoy it? What kind a damn question is that._

" Hey! Leave my son alone!" Matthew yelled as he was pushing everyone out the way so Drew can walks in the house safe.

" Where not sure what Drew will be up to this time. Will murder someone else in LlanCharles? E-mail me Jon_Davis " said the reporter.

_June Armstrong turns the TV off as she looks at both her husband and her daughter._

" OMG! I can't believe Drew is back!" Lexi was getting excited.

" Don't get too excited. Your not allow to get near that boy! He's a murderer! Just like his father and all the rest of the Buchanan!" Officer George was getting pissed that the Buchanan is back at LlanCharles.

**The Buchanan library **

_Matthew and Destiny are trying to work things out with their sixteen years old son, Drew who is back from Juelvie. Destiny hates the fact that she has to start things over again when Matthew murder Eddie Ford and now she has to worried about her son. _

Destiny and Matthew sat beside Drew on the couch and showing support. " Hey honey! Are you ok?" asked Destiny.

Drew didn't say anything but looking toward the wall looking so sad. " We know it's not easy what you going through. I was the same way! But I learn to deal with it.."

_Before Matthew could finish, Drew cut him off and start yelling at him. _" What are you trying to say? I need to deal with my action? Dad I kill someone! Carl Peterson is dead! I don't want to become a bad guy! I'm sick of it! I lost two friends I care about and now there gone!"

_His mother, Destiny tries to comfort Drew but Drew back away from her,_ " Mom please! Please try not to tell me everything was going to be ok! It's not! I' still kill someone! And I have live with this the rest of my life!" he cried.

_Before Matthew and Destiny could explains things to Drew, Drew walks away from his parents and was getting ready for school. Jeffrey King told Matthew and Destiny that he will take Drew to school safety. As they was alone at the Buchanan Library, Matthew and Destiny was planning what should they do._

" Matthew I don't think that Drew coming back to LlanCharles is a good idea." said Destiny.

" Drew needs to man up and deal with it!"

" He's sixteen Matthew! Drew is all alone! Lucas and Charlene decide that to not come back here in LlanCharls and live with your parents at Llanview!"

" How about he stay with my parents also?" asked Matthew.

" Can't! Lucas and Charlene doesn't want nothing to do with Drew. Matthew I don't know what to do!" _Destiny broke down to tears as she hate what happened five years ago. _

" I wish none of this would have happened! Drew save me by Carl Peterson tries to murder me. I would have been dead!"

_Matthew tries to comfort her the best he could. Matthew and Destiny been through a lot over the years together and Matthew is the only one who can understand Destiny than anyone else can._

" Hey! We will figure something out ok? I'm not going to let our son leave us again!"

**LlanCharles High**

_Tammy Evans is the daughter of Vivian Wright and Shun Evans. Tammy is head of the cheerleader squad. She friends with Sierra Rose Oliver Fish's daughter and Sarah Drake, the daughter of Dr. Patrick Drake. Sierra was talking about homecoming night coming up tonight. And ask Tammy what her and her boyfriend, Sam Manning going to do after Homecoming night._

" Girl tell me where you and Sam going to do after Homecoming? Is he coming over your house to make out with you?" asked Sierra.

" Your too noisy Sierra!" Tammy laughed.

" I know I am!" Sierra laughed. " Tell me? Where you two going after Homecoming?"

_Tammy took a deep breath and told her friends her and Sam plans for Tonight. _" Ok! Promise don't say anything! Promise?"

" Ok! We promise! Tell us where you and Sam going after homecoming!" Sierra was getting excited.

" Yeah! We are dying to know!" Sarah replied as she don't care.

" Me and Sam are going to rent a hotel so we can stay there for the night!" Tammy told her friends.

" Oh Wow! This is huge! Is it Sarah?" asked Sierra.

" Yeah whatever!" Sarah look away from them.

" What you going to do when your parents finds out?" asked Sierra.

_Tammy didn't think about that. Her father, Shun works for Dorian Lord and Blair Cramer. If anybody finds out she will be dead._

" Don't worried Sierra. My parents won't know when I'm gone!" said Tammy.

" You better hope not or they will totally kill you!" Sierra warn her.

_Sarah Drake spotted Drew Buchanan walking in the school building_, " Looks like we have killer coming to our school." she pointed for Tammy and Sierra as they was shock about it.

_The whole school froze and was staring at Drew Buchanan like he was a treat to them and call him names. Drew tries to talk to his cousin, Henry Marasco, Liam McBain and Ryder Ford who totally ignores him and walks away from him. Tammy walks toward Lexi without Drew notice she walks by and ask her do she know anything about this._

" I knew he was out of juelvie so I could have figure that he was coming back to our school." Lexi answered.

" OMG Lexi! If he see us..." before Tammy could finish her words, Drew spotted them and call their name.

" Lexi! Tammy!" yelled Drew.

" Oh God! He said our name!" Tammy was freaking out.

_Lexi tries to calm Tammy and tell her to chill. And try to come up a plan._

" Maybe if we ignore him, he will stop calling us."

_Lexi and Tammy was ignoring him and was coming up random conversation. Drew Buchanan walks over to his best friend and got their attention._

" Hey! Didn't you hear call your name? Guess what? I'm back! It looks like we get to see each other again! I really miss you guys a lot! I hope we can go back where we left off..." before Drew can finish, Tammy snaps and gave him a taste of his medicine.

" Listen Drew! We can't go back five years ago! That's over now! You ruin our friendship by murder someone! If want to do us a damn favor, stay the hell away us!" As soon she say that, she walks off.

Drew looks Lexi to please forgive me look. Lexi smiled and walks away from him and leaving him to dust.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Thank You rexjdk for review what you thought of my stories and thank you everyone who been reading my stories so far! So, on my new story "Twisted" Everyone so far hated Drew Buchanan for murder Carl Peterson and calling him name. Nobody doesn't like a killer and Drew have to live like this the rest of his life. **_

**~Chapter 2~**

**Lexi and Tammy walking in the hallway talking about Drew Buchanan.**

" Tammy I kind of feel bad for him." said Lexi feeling so terrible about this.

" Then don't be!" Tammy replied as she turn toward Lexi. " It's Drew fault! Not us!'

" But... He did that to save his mom. If he didn't, Carl Peterson will murder his own mother!" Lexi cried.

Tammy nods her head like she understand. " I understand but, Drew ruin our friendship! He should have thought about that!"

" And he did! He do understand! Tammy how can you say that!" Lexi question Tammy. " He's was your best friend too!"

" Was! But that's change now! Lexi that was five years ago! If you want to be with him by his side you can do it do it yourself." Tammy argue.

Before They can finish their conversation, Sam Manning walk in their conversation.

" Tammy!" said Sam as he walk toward his girlfriend and he put his arm around her waist and kiss her on the cheek.

" Hey babe! I'm just here talking to Lexi here that I don't want to be part of her lame plan!" Tammy stare down Lexi really hard as she was furious or something.

" Come on babe! I'll walk you to class."

" Thank you babe! see ya loser berry!" Tammy laughed so evil. As they was gone, Lexi was so furious and that she was attacking the locker and went co-co!

**During Principal Darren Price, Drew and Jeffrey was talking to Principal Darren about putting Drew back in school.**

" Principal Darren. For the eleventh times that was five years ago! Drew was a kid protecting his mother. Drew will never do something to harm any students!" Jeffrey sticking up for Drew.

" I don't know! He's a Buchanan! He just like his foolish dad, Matthew always do something stupid! He took Destiny away from me!" Principal Darren enrage his emotion.

" Sir! What happened years ago does not have nothing to do with Drew!" Jeffrey corrected him.

" He has! He's a murderer just like all the Buchanan's their liar! Especially this kid he just like his punk ass father!"

Drew got up from his seat and was furious, " Don't talk about my father!"

' Listen how about you two can get the hell off my office!" Principal Darren went inflamed on them. Jeffrey hurried and got Drew out of there before Drew snaps. Principal Darren went through his desk and found a picture of him and Destiny back in 2010 during Starr X lovers. Darren thought about Destiny every day and now that she had a son with Matthew instead of him he went furious and knocking stuff in his office.

**Back in Destiny home, Matthew and Destiny was waiting for Jeffrey call to see if Drew get into school or not.**

" This is too long! I have to call Jeffrey." Destiny grabs her cellphone to call him.

Matthew stops her before she dial the number, " Don't Des! We wait till he call."

" It's been four hours Matthew! I'm worried our son! I should of went! Darren is probably giving him hard time because of me being with you." Destiny looks so worried.

Matthew grabs her hands and try to make her feel better, " Darren probably change! That's was years ago!"

" Matthew right!" said Michelle wo was puting her arms around Matthew arms letting her know that her man. " Quit worried about what's bad going to happened."

Destiny roll her eyes and ignore her. " Ok!" As soon she say that, Jeffrey calls Destiny's phone and she answered.

" Jeffrey! How did it go?" Destiny seek information from Jeffrey.

" I'm sorry! It looks like Darren won't put him back in school." Jeffrey respond. " I'm so sorry Destiny! I'm bringing Drew back home in a few."

" Ok!" Destiny wipe the tears of her eye. " Make it back here safe. Bye." When she hung up, she ran to Matthew and cry on his chest. And Matthew knew Drew didn't get in school and was calm Destiny down.

" Shh! It will be ok!" Matthew told her as he was pissed off at Darren still being a jerk toward his son and Destiny and he's not going to let that happened again.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**~Chapter 3~**

**Tammy POV**

_**Sam Manning was walking Tammy Evans home from school, As they got to her porch, Sam asks her a question on what's her and Lexi was talking about in the hallway.**_

" What going between you and Lexi? What you are hiding from me?" he question her.

Tammy shook her head, " It's nothing babe! We just had a bad discussion."

" Is this about Drew Buchanan!" Sam demand an answer.

Tammy took a deep breath, " Yes!"

" Why are you still worried about him anyway? I'm your damn boyfriend! That Punk ass murder Carl Peterson!"

" To save his mother!" Tammy corrected him! " Drew is my cousin you know!"

" I don't care!"

" I do! If you don't like it, you can always leave." Tammy set things straight.

Tammy's father, Shun Evans opens the door and see those two looking angry at each other.

" Did I interrupt something?" he asked.

" No dad! Sam was just leaving!" Tammy respond.

" Your making a big mistake!" said Sam.

" Good Bye Sam!" Tammy walks in and slam the door in his face.

**Drew POV**

_**Matthew and Destiny walk up to their son, Drew see that he's upset right.**_

" Honey! Are you ok? What Darren say to you?" Destiny question. She knew whatever it is it's not good and Darren getting both Destiny and Matthew back by punish their son.

" Principal Price say I can't go back to school due to what happened in the past when you choose Dad instead of Principal Price." Drew responded.

" What? That's ridiculous! That happened years ago!" Destiny was feeling dreadful like she was going to cry.

Matthew tries to comfort Destiny the best he could but he's very pissed off at the same time, " Where is he? Is he still at school?" asked Matthew.

Drew nods his head, " Yes sir!"

" Good! Because I'm going to have a word with him!" Matthew walk off so fast, but, Drew stop his father by blocking the doorway.

" No Dad!" yelled Drew.

" Drew are you serious going to let this guy get away? He's punishing you over something what me and your mom betray him long time ago!"

" Dad! I don't want it this way. I just finally got out of Juelville. I want to start over!" Drew cried.

" I do too. But we can't if Principal Price won't let you go back to LlanCharles High." Matthew replied.

Destiny walks between both Matthew and Drew as she tries to settle things out. " Listen! I'll go talk to Principal Price."

" What? Des, no! I won't let that guy get near you!" Matthew argue.

" I'm Drew only shot, Matthew! Please! Let me handle this!" Destiny begs him.

Jeffrey walks up to him as he put his hand on his shoulder, " Destiny right bro! She the only one who can get Darren to understand and maybe Drew will be back in school."

Matthew took a deep breath, " Alright! But promise me If Darren put his hands on you..."

" I know! I know! I'll call you! Thank You Matthew!" Destiny gave him a kiss on the cheek.

As she was walking to the door to open in it, Lexi was at the doorsteps to visits Drew.

" Hello Mrs. Buchanan! am I interrupt something?" Lexi see Drew with his father and Jeffrey. " Hello Mr. Buchanan! Hello Mr. King!"

" Hello Lexi!" Both Matthew and Jeffrey.

" No! It's fine! I'm just leaving. You can come in." Destiny smiled.

" Thank You!" Lexi smiled back at her.

While Destiny left, Jeffrey left also by going to the Banner working with Vicki Lord and Matthew gave Drew and Lexi space while he go upstairs talking to his mom and paw from Llanview.

Finally... They are alone.

" So! Lexi! I'm surprise you came to see me. Why?" Drew demand an answer.

" I feel so awful! I know it's kind of hard dealing with issue of you murder Carl Peterson."

" Yeah! I have to live like this the rest of my life! My childhood memories was ruined! I've never get to what I wanted as a kid! I was in Juelville all those years! My life sucks! I wish I've never came back to this neighborhood!"

Lexi hold his hand which it make it seems weird and all, " Hey! Don't keep blaming yourself! What happened then was long time ago! You just have to let it go! What people thinks about you is a lie! You are a good person, you will never do anything to anyone! You was helping your mother. If you haven't save her, she would have been dead!. You was brave!"

Drew look at Lexi as he sees her beautiful crystal eyes that brings him joy! " Thanks Lexi! That means a lot!" He smiled.

" No problem! How about we go get some smoothie at the DanVick's Smoothie shop?" asked Lexi.

" Seriously? You would go hang out with a guy who's been in Juelville for 5 years?" Drew expect her to say yes.

Lexi shook her head, " No! I don't care what anybody thinks of you! Your my best friend, and I will be there for you by your side."

" Fair enough! Let's go gets some smoothie!" As soon Drew close the door behind him, A picture frame broke as it was a picture of Carl Peterson, Allison Perkins, Jeffrey King, Michelle and Darren Price? As they was all wearing the same tattoos.

**Later... Someone wearing all black was sneaking in Destiny's home. They was cleaning up the mess before anybody could see the evidence.**

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**~Chapter 4~**

**Darren's Office**

_**Destiny bust the door open in Darren's office as she was really furious off right now. Destiny saw Darren sitting on his chair and as he was expect me to show up here.**_

" Destiny! I was expecting you." Darren got up to hug her.

But, Destiny slaps him in the face! Damn straight! No one threatens momma boy!

" How dare you threaten my son! Drew has nothing to do with us breaking up that happened since decade!"

" I know that!"

" Then why are you going after my son! Huh? What are you trying to pull a point here!" Destiny screams so loud anybody can hear her.

" I still love you!" he acknowledge. " There! I say it! I hate the fact that you was with Matthew this whole time! You never care how I feel when you hang around with him more than me!"

" That's not true."she whisper.

" Oh really? Because during our relationship you was hanging around with Matthew more than me!"

" Matthew was my best friend!" she respond.

" Yeah right! You just couldn't wait to spread your legs and get what you want!"

Destiny slap him really hard this time as she was crying in tears.

" Don't you dare talk to me like that! I was there for you,Darren! Was being faithful to you! You, you brought my grandfather to come speak to me after I didn't want to see him anymore and then, you throw up this I care about Matthew. So, yes! You deserve that!"

**DanVick Smoothie Shop**

_**Tammy was hanging out with her friends Sierra Rose and Sarah Drake since she dump her boyfriend, Sam Manning for talking about her cousin, Drew. And the girls don't understand why would she defend someone who is crazy.**_

" Tammy. Are you insane! Why would you dump Sam for defending someone who is crazy?" asked Sarah.

" Yeah! That's stupid! I don't give a damn even he is your cousin.." Before Sierra could finish, Tammy tells her off.

" I do! At least I'm not like you who will betray her own family!" Tammy argues.

" There not family! There just two gay couple pretending to be a happy family! My dad doesn't give a shit about my mom! All he mention is that my mom use him to get back with Gigi."

" Sierra! Gay or not gay, he still your father!" Tammy explain.

" You know what he say to me? He said I'm just like my mother! And you know, I can see why my mother did all these things! My aunt Gigi should be dead in carbon dioxide! NOT MY MOTHER! I hate Gigi Morasco! I hope that bitch dies! But for you, You need to stop thinking Drew and move on!"

As soon she say that, Lexi and Drew came in together as people looks at him strange-looking and start talking about him behind his back.

" Oh looks what Lexi the freak brought here?" Sierra laughed.

" We should go before they see us." Sarah warned.

Then, some guy about thirty something stops Lexi and Drew from sitting down.

" Where do you think your going, Punk!" The man yelled at Drew.

" I just came here to hang out with my friend." Drew respond.

" There no where in hell you staying in my smoothie shop! You need to get the hell out here, kid! Or I'll kick your ass!" The man threatens him.

Lexi tries to explain to the man, but, the man slaps her really hard and made her hit the table hard.

" Lexi!" Drew cried. But, the man grabs him and start beating him up. Tammy tries to get him off but, Two other men grab her and move her out-of-the-way so the guy can finish him off.

Drew barely can't move, he started bleeding to death. But, luckily Matthew shows up with Officer Greg Armstrong and Shun Evans as they take down those guys.

" Like to beat up young boys, how about try me?" Matthew punch the guy that beat up Drew. " Now stay the hell away from my son!"

Shun walks up to the other guys as they was afraid of him. " Now! Let go my daughter!" he command.

They nodded. and let her go. Tammy ran into Shun's arms as she was crying in tears, " Are you ok?" he asked.

" Yes! Thank you, Daddy!" she cried.

" Anytime, baby girl." Shun smiled.

Matthew check on Drew and see if he's that bad in shape.

" I need to take you to the hospital and get check up." said Matthew.

" Dad! I'm fine!"

" Are you sure? Cause the guy beat the shit out of you." Matthew laughed.

" Yeah! But, I always know I can count of you. You always there for me." Drew satisfied.

" Of course! Your my son, it's my job to be there for you!" Then, Matthew and Drew hugged.

Tammy broke the moment and ask Drew how's Lexi. They both didn't pay attention but, Officer George picks up Lexi and say she needs to be rush to the hospital fast! Lexi won't wake it!

**To Be Continued...**

**What you think about this chapter? Are you glad Tammy defends Drew? Are you glad The Dad's came to save their children? How about Drew and Matthew 's father and son moment? Do Darren really love Destiny? And Is Lexi ever going to wake up? **

**Tune in next time! **


	5. Chapter 5

**~Chapter 5~**

**LlanCharles High**

_**Destiny storms out of Darren's office as she was terrified and upset, Meanwhile, Dani Manning saw Destiny coming out of Darren's office as she went to talk to her.**_

"Des! How are you?" said Dani.

" Dani it's not a good time right now." Destiny muttered.

" What's wrong?" Dani question.

" I can't explain it, it's just so horrible, Dani." she cried.

" Tell me! Des I'm your best friend! I'm here for you no matter what!" Dani stated.

"It's Drew! Drew can't attend LlanCharles High." Destiny announced.

" What? Wait? Did you talk to Darren yet?" Dani question her.

" Oh I talk to him all right! He still mad at me for leaving him for Matthew." Destiny notify.

" What? That's fucking crazy! That happened years ago when we was teenagers." Dani cried.

Destiny nods her head and continue, " I know! But, I'm afraid of things always happened to Drew since he murder Carl Peterson, at least I think he did."

" Drew save your life!" Dani explain it to her. " If it wasn't for Drew, you could be dead."

" I know-I know! I'm just worried about my baby! I hate he has to go through this." Destiny was feeling kind of down.

**LanCharles Hospital**

_**Matthew took his son, Drew to the hospital to get check up since Drew got a gash on his lip and got a black eye.**_

_**Meanwhile, Dr. Vivian Wright was checking up Drew to see if he has a broken bone or etc.**_

" He's ok! He just got some bruises, so put some ice on your eye, Ok?"

Drew nods his head, " Yes mam."

Matthew gave Vivian a hug, " Thank You, Vivian."

" No problem, Tell Destiny I say hi."

" I sure will." Matthew replied.

Once she was gone, Drew question his father why he took him here.

" Why did you take me here? I say I was fine."

" I was just making sure, I was worried about you son." Matthew was looking gloomy.

" I know you were Dad, and I'm sorry I was getting mad at you. I just hate living like this! I shouldn't leave Llanview in the first place."

" Hey! Don't let people get to you, you're a Buchanan! It's time to act like it! I was just like you when I was your age, I was selfish to my parents, your mother, everyone I care about! But, I have a talk with my Uncle Clint how he teaches me to stand up and be a man. And that's what you need to do too.

Don't let them get to you, son. Your stronger than they are. Me and your mother will be right there on your side."

**Front Desk of the hospital**

_**Tammy Evans rush to the front desk, as she saw her mother, Vivian Wright working at the front desk.**_

"Mom! Have you seen Drew?" Tammy question her.

" Yes! He's in his room right now." Vivian responds.

" Can you tell me what is his room#" Tammy asked.

" Tammy, look I can't allow you to visit Drew."

" Why not mom? He's my cousin! He's family!"

" Yes! A family who likes to murder others." she complained.

" You too huh?"

" Honey I'm just protecting you from that crazy psychopath." Vivian remark.

Tammy yelled so loud at her mother and was feeling hurt now, " Can you just stop, mom! Quit judging others and assuming what he is because others people thinks of him! He's still the same Drew that I know."

" He change honey."

" No you change, and I'm ashamed of you being my mother." Tammy stated as she walk away from her mother.

**Lexi Home**

_**Lexi and her dad had an argument at home about Drew.**_

" Tell me why were you hanging with that Buchanan? He's trouble and you know it." said officer George.

" He's my best friend, Dad! I can't turn my back on him." Lexi acknowledge.

" You will when I tell you too, and your grounded."

" For what? Hanging out with Drew?"

" That and disobey me! For now on, after school, you come straight home unless you need some tutoring at home."

" Unbelievable! I freaking hate you!" Lexi shouted as she ran up to her room and slams the door.

**Back at the High School at midnight**

_**Someone comes to visits Darren Price in his office unexpected. Darren was so shock to see who ever it was and gasped.**_

" You. Look I'm sorry I didn't do what you want me to do, I won't mess up next time..."

Before Darren could finish, Darren was shot five times and was murder cold-blooded.

Someone had Drew's chain and place it at his desk to make it think Drew did it and left out of there as soon as possible before anyone could see him or her.

To Be Continued...

_**What you guys think?**_

_**Do you love Tammy and Lexi sticking up for Drew?**_

_**How about Matthew giving Drew advise of being a Buchanan man?**_

_**Who do you think murder Darren?**_

_**Tell me what you think?**_


End file.
